


The Enemy

by Faustiane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	The Enemy

埃尔文为了俯就他，从下方吻住了他，四张唇彼此厮斗，折磨出鲜血的芳香和艳丽的色彩。他们互不退让，用十分的力气去争夺半寸对方的口腔和舌头。埃尔文用力地入侵过来，带着午夜的情色和成年ALpha霸道的天性，但这一切都受束于警察严谨的制服外表之下。  
利威尔却不满看见对方快要跪在地上的模样，细眉一皱，脑袋往后撤几分：“站起来，埃尔文。我不喜欢看见我的对手为了吻我向我下跪。”  
但对方却趁着这个动作更加用力，快把利威尔从审讯椅上吻落在地。他只能伸出双臂抱住对方细痩结实的身躯，伸出舌头舔了口对方的脸颊，但遭到了嫌弃。利威尔报复性的咬伤了他的嘴角，甚至是舌尖。  
埃尔文咽下嘴里的一口血：“我有时候觉得在你面前，我仿佛不是一个警察。”  
“哼，你不用装腔作势。除了那一身皮以外，你还哪里有警察的样子？”  
“我成为警察是被逼无奈，宝贝。世间总是黑白对立分明。你无法选择你的出身，生来便是了SANG的继承人，那我只好成为制裁你的力量，并做到最好。”他又吻上了利威尔的唇，“告诉我，我是不是你最大的敌人。”  
“总有一天我会是亲手杀了你。”  
“快来吧，你是不是也等不及了？”  
利威尔冷笑着踩上了对方的裤裆：“警官先生，你好像把警棍别在了错误的地方，这么硬这么大，你是怎么把它揣在你的裤裆里的。嗯？”他用力地踩了几脚，脚趾蜷起抓着那根东西囫囵收紧。  
“轻点，别踩坏了。等一会还要让你见识它是怎么杀了世界第一犯罪组织的首脑的。”  
利威尔把埃尔文推开半步，他每一动作身上的各种铁链都在作响。高大健壮的  
Alpha正站在他的面前，散发出对Omega来说致命的香气和热量。对方是如此健康，体形优美，那里尺寸是如此巨大，他同为Alpha，心中要不说有那么一星半点的羡慕是不可能的，但更多的是想要毁了对方的念头，长时间盘踞在脑海深处挥之不去。  
他是这么想的，埃尔文也是这么想的，他们都想毁灭得对方到万劫不复的地步。在这个世界上没有任何一个人都与对方媲美。  
天知道利威尔是如何憎恨着埃尔文那根东西的。  
他为他亲自咬开了裤子的拉链，用舌头把它从内裤里掏出来。Alpha的肉棒已经长而坚硬的勃起，戳在严谨黑色的警察制服外，成了埃尔文身上唯一一点欲望的色彩。它从马眼里滴着透明的液体，散发着引人堕落的热气和信息素的味道。  
利威尔体内Alpha的细胞拼命地抗拒着同类的信息素的味道，加上本就浓郁的雄性膻味，让他的食道和胃袋不时抽搐着，呕吐欲一阵一阵上涌。  
他强忍着那股令人作呕的味道，拧着细眉含紧了对方的老二，一边转动着头颅用力地吸吮粗壮的肉棒，戏弄它的孔眼，有些粗糙的舌尖往孔眼用力里钻，挑动着埃尔文的神经。  
埃尔文明显被他取悦到了，站在利威尔身前任他弯腰低头为自己口交，用力地按紧了对方的后脑勺。  
“你服侍人的本事真的很好，这么久不见，不知道你为多少人做过这种事，是那些香香甜甜的omega吗，还是忍不住被蹂躏的寂寞，在组织里寻找强健有力的Alpha？”  
利威尔顾不上回答他，只是眼神明显传递出不满的神色。他的动作变慢了许多，连把玩对方囊袋的双手也放下来。他漫不经心的舔了舔肉冠后凸起的血管，想把它吐出去。  
还没等他张开嘴，他的脸颊就被埃尔文狠狠捏住，逼着他继续含着那根撑满了口腔的肉棒，并缓缓挺身往更深的地方送进去。  
“很爽，对吗，亲爱的。”  
埃尔文带着满意的表情在对方的嘴里模拟着性交的动作，用力顶弄利威尔的口腔内壁，在牙床和布满纹路的天花板之间累积快感。  
利威尔感觉那玩意儿越长越大，他的嘴都快要撑破了，就连他都发出了略显痛苦的呜呜声，抬头看向埃尔文发现他正微笑着看着自己。  
肉棒终于从嘴里抽了出去，惊人的尺寸在他们之间晃来晃去。  
“轮到你了，让我来看看我的小罪犯的骨头有多硬。”  
埃尔文为他蹲了下去，自己的下身和沉重的囊袋笔直地下坠，牵扯着还未释放的快感挑战着耐心的底线。  
“有幸让烫烫的警察局长为我做这种事情，哈，你也知道每天想上我床的Omega不计其数，我可不像你们警察每天都过得那么苦巴巴的，连洗澡的时间都没有，更不用谈床伴了。”  
埃尔文将他的肉棒用力地含进嘴里，从上至下摆动着金色的头颅套弄着它，把它弄得湿湿滑滑的，戳在自己的嘴里到处顶弄。  
这根刚才的感觉更不一样，即使两人换了位置，也依然能感觉到快乐在彼此之间维系。要不是在这间审讯室内，埃尔文甚至会考虑约他到后街最高级著名的酒店，或者是路边简易漏风的汽车旅店，有一张床在总比现在这种情景要好得多。  
利威尔不断后仰着脖子发出舒爽的叹息，他把脆弱而消瘦的脖颈全都暴露给了最危险的敌人。他把手指插进那些金色的发丝之间，然后用力地收紧。而埃尔文抱着他的腰胯正像在享用一盘美味佳肴似的用力地品咂出淫乱的水声。  
利威尔一直把控着自己的欲望，看着它们水涨船高，渐渐有淹没自己的趋势，然后用力猛推埃尔文一下，喝道：“够了，警察先生，您做的够多了。”  
埃尔文被推坐在地上，看了看自己的裤裆，又盯着利威尔的猛瞧。  
“你硬着，我也硬着。”  
“如果你放了我，我会找人解决的。”  
“可你也说了我们警察是没有时间寻找床伴的。”  
“那就是你自己的问题了，该如何享受生活不应该让我来教你。”  
利威尔抬起双手向对方示意自己的手铐：“放开我。”  
“好吧，既然你不想告诉我SANG的秘密，那么如你所愿啰。”  
埃尔文走回到审讯席后，打开抽屉拿出手铐的钥匙，走过来就要替利威尔开锁。他没有把老二塞回裤裆，它还是硬着的，被敌人热切的注视着，令人热血沸腾，所以早就变成了塞不回去的尺寸。  
利威尔重获自由后，从审讯椅子上站起来，活动了一下自己的四肢。同样，他也没有得到释放，这种滋味不好受。  
铁制品被摘下那一刻放在桌面上发出清脆的响声，利威尔在这绕梁不绝的余音中对埃尔文挑了挑眉。  
“你真的打算就这样放我走了吗？”  
埃尔文故意笑着答道：“不然呢，敞开怀抱等你跳上来自己动吗？”他抬高了声线：“你该不会就这样走出这间房间吧？”  
果然，利威尔在他的预料之中停下了脚步。他重新折返回来，像一只在黑暗中重生的幽灵，背对着埃尔文弯下惹火的腰肢，等于抬高了自己的屁股。  
“有本事你就放马过来，被夹疼了可别怪我的太紧。”  
埃尔文来到他身边，挺高自己的胯部随意往前一顶。利威尔被他撞得往前一个趔趄，险些没有站稳。他回头冲埃尔文骂道：“你他妈的竟然……”  
一个用了十足十力道的巴掌落在了他右边的屁股上，左边则被另一只手毫不客气的用力捏揉。  
“嘿，放尊重点。在警局里说一句脏话，今晚就加一次。”他俯低身体，放开手抱紧利威尔：“一直做到征服你，如何？”  
“哈。”他拨开垂在自己后背上埃尔文的吊坠，“它弄得我很痒，比你弄得痒多了。别忘了你一辈子都不可能做到征服我这件事。废话少说，要做就快做，说不定你会发现你做爱的速度比脱裤子还要快。”  
埃尔文发现自己对下属发脾气的次数越来越少了，皆拜利威尔所赐，每一次对话他都尽可能地控制自己不要生气。所以，他干脆往地上一躺懒得多言，任由利威尔踩在自己脑袋两边的地板上。就像这个世界，黑白对立泾渭分明。  
直到这一刻，他才发出情不自禁的叹息。  
“上帝，这样看你其实更美。既然你这么急不可耐，那就你先来，记得坐下去的时候要慢一些，Alpha的后穴本来就比Omega小得多，要吃掉我的家伙可不容易。别急，咱们有的是时间。”

 

END


End file.
